AKATSUKI VS KOKUBOROU
by Tauries4597
Summary: Apakah Kokuborou membenci Akatsuki? Apakah Kokuborou akan menghancurkan Akatsuki? Wah, kita lihat saja cerita ini. Dozou...
1. Chapter 1

**AKATSUKI VS KOKUBOUROU**

Hello, minna-san. Si pembuat onar datang lagi. Kali ini aku akan membuat crossover Naruto & Kekkaishi. Tapi yang berperan hanya yang antagonis. Yups, apalagi kalau bukan Akatsuki dari Anime Naruto dan Kokubourou dari Kekkaishi. Halaahh daripada kelamaan, silahkan baca deh.

**Chap 1**

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, terlihat seonggok *?* Venus Flytrap yang terlihat sedang menyiram bunga mawar. Ya, dia adalah Zetsu. Memang hobi Zetsu adalah menyiram kebun bunganya *hee, emangnya Zetsu punya tangan ya ?* terutama bunga mawar favoritnya *bukannya Venus Flytrap ya ?* di setiap pagi.

"Lalalalala, ayo tumbuh bunga-bungaku yang cantik." Senandung Zetsu item-putih sambil tersenyum.

"Huh? Apa itu? Kok ada lubang dilangit?" Kata Zetsu sambil menatap langit.

"HUWAAAAA" Teriak Zetsu setelah melihat makhluk yang err-entahlah jenis apa soalnya bentuknya sama kayak ikan belut tapi punya lengan kayak gurita ditambah lagi punya telinga layaknya kelelawar.

Teriakan Zetsu itu mampu membuat Leader Akatsuki melempar remote TV-nya *emangnya dimarkas Akatsuki ada TV ya ?*.

"Ada apa Zetsu ?" Tanya Pein sambil beranjak keluar

"I-itu. Apa itu, Pein-sama ?" Tanya Zetsu sambil menunjuk serombolan makhluk aneh itu.

"Hah ! Apa itu ! Semuanya keluarlah !" Perintah Pein kepada semua anggota Akatsuki yang sedari tadi bersantai didalam markas.

"Ada apa Pein ?" Tanya Konan setelah sampai di luar, tepatnya langsung berdiri disamping Pein.

"Apa kau tahu itu, Konan ?" Tanya Pein yang masih membeku melihat gerombolan itu.

"Makhluk yang aneh." Kata Itachi sambil mengeluarkan Sharingan-nya.

Saat semua anggota Akatsuki cengok melihat kejadian aneh tersebut, salah satu dari gerombolan itu berdiri. Akatsuki cuma bisa diam sambil menatap orang itu.

"Apa kalian Akatsuki dari Anime Naruto ? Kriminal kelas-S yang sedang mengincar 9 bijuu ?" Tanya orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Byaku, pelayan setia Hime-pemimpin Kokubourou-.

"Ya, kami Akatsuki. Dan aku pemimpinnya, Pein. Turunlah, kau membuat suasana jadi tidak menyenangkan !" Teriak Pein yang langsung didukung oleh semua anggota Akatsuki.

"Tak usah ! Kami diperintahkan oleh Hime-sama untuk menghancurkan kalian !" Teriak Byaku santai.

"Menghancurkan kami ? Atas alasan apa kamu semua ingin menghancurkan kami ? Seperti yang kalian ketahui, kami adalah kriminal kelas-S yang ditakuti." Kata Pein sambil mengeluarkan mata Rinnegannya dan memanggil keenam tubuh Pein yang lain menggunakan telepati.

"Hmm, karena Hime-sama menganggap kalian musuh yang harus dimusnahkan. Kalian sudah menghancurkan gerbang kami yang ada di lembah itu !" Teriak Byaku sambil menunjuk sebuah lembah yang sudah penuh dengan tumbuhan mawar.

"Huwaaa, itu sih tanamanku. Mau apa kalian hah? Ini adalah lahan kami, sedangkan kalian makhluk aneh tiba-tiba saja memarahi kami tanpa menyebut nama kalian. Terutama kamu, rambut pirang panjang gak jelas !" Teriak Zetsu item kesal sambil menunjuk Byaku.

'Hmm, benar juga. Sejak tadi aku berteriak tanpa menyebutkan namaku.' Gumam Byaku sweatdrop setelah menyadari kebodohannya itu.*bisa ngebayangin gak kalo Byaku sweatdrop ?*

"Namaku Byaku, kami adalah ayakashi, anggota Kokubourou dari Anime Kekkaishi. " Jawab Byaku

"Kekkaishi ? Oh, aku tahu ! Itukan anime yang membahas pertarungan antara para Kekkaishi dengan ayakashi jahat dan kalian adalah target utamanya, kan?" Kata Hidan sambil memegang erat sabit kesayangannya itu.

"Hmm, rupanya ada yang lebih mengetahui kami daripada kau, makhluk mutan tumbuhan !" Teriak Byaku smabil menunjuk kearah Zetsu.

"Apa kau bilang !" Teriak Zetsu

"Sudahlah, Zetsu. Tenang saja, kita akan lawan mereka un. Dengan 'seni' terbaikku, aku akan menghancurkan mereka un." Kata Deidara sambil menepuk pundak Zetsu.

"Hmm, Aihi. Apa kau tahu makhluk aneh itu termasuk manusia atau bukan? Aku tidak pernah melihat wujud itu sebelumnya." Tanya Kaguro pada Aihi, profesor Kokubourou.

"Hmm, dalam bukuku dia termasuk mutan manusia-tumbuhan bukan manusia asli. Sayang sekali, padahal kalau dia manusia aku pasti membawanya ke laboratorium dan menelitinya." Jawab Aihi sambil memasang muka kecewa.

"Hei, kalian ! Kalau kalian menyakiti Zetsu-senpai, aku akan membuat kalian menderita seumur hidup ! Tapi, Tobi anak baik. Tobi gak mau menyiksa orang lain." Kata Tobi sambil menunduk sedih.

"Heh? Dia mendengar percakapan kita. Wahh hebat juga dia. Hei Aihi, dia manusia loh, bukannya kamu mau menelitinya ?" Kata Kaguro sweatdrop setelah mendengar kata-kata Tobi.

"Huh, dia memang manusia, tapi aku tidak suka dengan topengnya. Topengnya itu membuatku muak !" Jawa Aihi yang langsung disambut oleh Death Glare ala Uchiha Madara.

"SUDAH CUKUP !" Teriak Pein yang terlihat sudah mendidih marah karena kesal anak buahnya berulang kali diejek oleh para ayakashi itu*Wahh, Nagato. Ternyata kamu peduli juga ya…*.

Semua makhluk *dikeroyok* itu pun menoleh kearah Pein. Para Akatsuki pun menoleh pada Pein.

"Daripada kalian semua terus menghina anak buahku, sebaiknya kita bertarung saja !" Lanjut Pein geram.

'Pein-sama…' Gumam semua anggota Akatsuki-minus Pein- sambil menangis terharu.

"Hmm, benar juga. Ayo kita bertarung. Kaguro ! Shion ! Kalian serang mereka, sedangkan yang lain hancurkan markas mereka !" Perintah Byaku.

Seketika itu juga, Kaguro dan Shion turun dan menghancurkan semua tanaman yang ada. Zetsu yang melihatnya pun geram.

"Kalian telah menghancurkan tanamanku !" Teriak Zetsu histeris.

"Tenang saja, Zetsu-senpai. Aku akan menolongmu, Tobi kan anak baik." Kata Tobi sambil mengeluarkan Mangekyou Sharingan-nya dan mengeluarkan jurus Amaterasu.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah api hitam besar menyelimuti Kaguro, Shion dan ayakashi lain. Para anggota Akatsuki pun langsung melompat untuk menghindari Amaterasu.

"Ukh, kenapa api aneh ini tidak bisa padam !" Teriak Shion sambil membuat gulungan jaring laba-laba untuk memadamkan api itu.

Para anggota Akatsuki pun hanya tersenyum puas melihat Amaterasu menghanguskan setengah dari pasukan ayakashi itu. Melihat itu, Deidara mengeluarkan bom C1-nya untuk menghancurkan gerombolan ayakashi yang tersisa dan Sasori pun mengeluarkan kugutsu andalannya, boneka Kazekage ke-3 dan langsung mengeluarkan pasir besi yang membuat ayakashi tak mampu bergerak.

"Bagaimana, ayakashi ? Tanpa mengundang para Kekkaishi pun, kami bisa memusnahkan kalian dengan mudah. Kurasa kalian tak menyiapkan segala sesuatunya sebelum datang kesini." Kata Pein sambil tersenyum sadis kearah Byaku yang terlihat sangat kerepotan.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi saja dari sini atau semua tenaga kalian aku serap dengan Samehada-ku ini." Tambah Kisame sambil tersenyum layaknya psikopat yang ingin membunuh semua orang.

"Huh, sial. Semuanya, untuk kali ini kita menyerah dulu. Kita akan mempersiapkan ini semua dari awal lagi." Perintah Byaku pada semua anak buahnya.

Mendengar itu, Pein menyuruh Tobi dan Itachi untuk memadamkan Amaterasu yang menyelimuti Kaguro dan Shion. Dalam sekejap, para ayakashi itupun langsung pergi meninggalkan markas Akatsuki.

"Huhuhu, mawar-mawar indahku. Kasihan sekali nasib kalian. Aku berjanji, aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian." Kata Zetsu sedih. Saking sedihnya, Venus Flytrap yang membungkus tubuhnya pun ikut layu.

To Be Continued

(RnR please! :D)


	2. Chapter 2

**AKATSUKI VS KOKUBOUROU**

Hello, minna-san. Si pembuat onar datang lagi. Kali ini aku akan membuat crossover Naruto & Kekkaishi. Tapi yang berperan hanya yang antagonis. Yups, apalagi kalau bukan Akatsuki dari Anime Naruto dan Kokubourou dari Kekkaishi. Halaahh daripada kelamaan, silahkan baca deh.

**Chap 2**

Setelah pertarungan itu, Byaku langsung pergi kekamar sang Hime. Dari tampang mukanya, dia pasti merasa malu karena gagal dalam menghancurkan Akatsuki.

"Hime-sama, ini aku Byaku. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kegagalanku dalam menghancurkan organisasi Akatsuki itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kata Byaku sambil membungkuk dengan tangan kanan menyentuh dada kirinya.

Hime yang mendengar ini pun hanya mendesah. Namun, itu diartikan lain oleh Byaku, Byaku berfikir kalau Hime pasti merasa kecewa dan pasti akan menghukumnya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, Byaku. Tapi, aku tidak mau kalian gagal lagi. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan ikut dalam pertarungan ini." Kata Hime sambil menahan rasa sakit didadanya.

Byaku yang mendengarnya merasa terkejut, dia tahu kalau Hime sedang sakit tapi Byaku pun tidak bisa menolak.

"Tapi, Hime-sama. Anda sedang sakit. Saya tidak mau membuat anda lebih menderita dari ini. Biarlah saya, Kaguro dan Shion yang melaksanakannya." Jawab Byaku yang seolah ingin membatalkan niat Hime.

"Byaku, kau tak perlu khawatir. Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku lebih kuat darimu walaupun aku sedang sakit. Lagipula, kau tahu kan kalau aku pemimpin dari kelompok ini dan kau tak bisa membatalkan niatku walaupun dengan rayuanmu itu." Jawab Hime

"Ta-tapi, Hime-sama…" Kata Byaku

"Sudahlah Byaku, biarkan Hime-sama melaksanakan keinginannya." Kata seseorang dari belakang Byaku.

"Maaf, Hime-sama. Saya masuk tanpa izin. Saya Koshu. Saya harap anda tak terganggu dengan kehadiranku disini." Kata orang yang diketahui bernama Koshu, salah satu pelayan Hime sama seperti Byaku.

"Ya, tak apa, Koshu. Tolong bawa Byaku pergi, aku ingin istirahat untuk persiapan pertarungan nanti." Pinta Hime pada Koshu.

"Baik, Hime-sama. Byaku ayo, biarkan Hime-sama beristirahat." Ajak Koshu

"Baiklah. Selamat beristirahat, Hime-sama." Kata Byaku sambil membungkuk dengan tangan kanan menyentuh dada kirinya dan beranjak pergi.

Saat Koshu dan Byaku pergi dari kamar tiba-tiba Kaguro datang menyapa.

"Wah wah, para pelayan rubah wanita ya? Gimana, apa kita kena marah? Hahaha, aku yakin itu pasti." Kata Kaguro sambil tersenyum ala psikopat.

"Hmm, tidak. Kita tidak kena marah, hanya saja Hime-sama ingin mengikuti kita untuk pertarungan kita melawan Akatsuki selanjutnya." Kata Byaku _stay cool_.

"Wuoh, yayaya aku tahu. Namanya juga pemimpin, pasti ada punya rasa kesal terhadap kekalahan anak buahnya. Hehehe" Lanjut Kaguro

"Heh Byaku, gara-gara kamu bajuku hangus setengah nih." Kata Shion yang seketika itu juga mengejutkan Koshu.

"Hei hei, bisa gak ngagetin !" Kata Koshu kesal

"Hahaha, kamunya saja gak konsentrasi ! Ayakashi macam apa kamu?" Ejek Shion setelah melihat ekspresi Koshu.

"Kau !" Kata Koshu sambil memberika Death Glare terbaiknya.

"Ahahaha, sudahlah. Kalian membuat sebagian istana ini runtuh." Lerai Kaguro sweatdrop.

Apa yang dilakukan Byaku saat istananya sebagian runtuh? Yah, hanya bisa diam membeku. Tapi, dia juga memanggil beberapa ayakashi untuk memperbaikinya.

'Wah, sudah kalah istana hancur, sial sekali hari ini.' Kata Byaku sweatdrop.

Setelah perdebatan yang gak cocok berakhir, Kaguro membawa Shion yang masih mengamuk pergi sedangkan Byaku membawa Koshu pergi.

Ditempat lain, Aihi sedang berkutat dengan laptop dan segala alat yang berhubungan dengan penilitiannya.

"Hmm, mungkin orang yang berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki mata aneh berwarna merah itu mungkin cocok buat penelitianku. Ta-tapi kok rasanya ada yang aneh dalam diriku, aku langsung deg degan kalau melihatnya, Ah apa ini yang namanya cinta." Kata Aihi sambil tersenyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Kayaknya ada yang lagi jatuh cinta nih…" Kata seseorang sambil menyandarkan diri kedinding dan menatap tingkah laku Aihi.

"Ha-Haizen, sedang apa kau disini. Siapa juga yang lagi jatuh cinta…" Kata Aihi pada orang yang bernama Haizen sambil berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang ada di pipinya.

"Yaa, aku cuma pengen jalan-jalan aja. Eh, Aihi bilang saja kamu lagi jatuh cinta ma orang yang berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki mata Sharingan itu." Lanjut Haizen sambil mengeluarkan senyum jahil.

"Sharingan? Mata apa itu?" Tanya Aihi

"Hmm, itu adalah salah satu dari 3 tehnik mata yang ada di Anime Naruto." Jawab Haizen sambil menatap langit

"3 tehnik mata? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata itu." Kata Aihi yang masih kebingungan.

"Haduh, kupikir kau sudah tau. Oh iya, kamu tahu orang yang pake topeng lollipop itu kan?" Tanya Haizen

"Iya. Orang itu bikin aku muak." Jawab Aihi sambil menunjukkan muka kesal

"Orang itu juga punya Sharingan. Katanya sih dia adalah guru dari orang itu." Kata Haizen

"Apa iya? Kedengarannya orang itu sangat bodoh." Kata Aihi

Ditempat lain…

HUATCHIII

Tiba-tiba Tobi bersin-bersin.

"Ada apa Tobi? Kamu sakit, un" Tanya Deidara sambil membuat peledak

"Gak, Deidara-senpai. Huatchii" Jawab Tobi

Kembali ke laboratorium…

"Hah, aku juga gak tau pasti tapi kamu juga harus waspada. Kamu lihat kan gimana jurus api hitam itu. Api itu keluar dari mata Sharingan." Kata Haizen

"Oh, kalau itu aku mengerti." Kata Aihi

"Hei, Aihi. Apa tidak apa. Soal eksperimen itu." Kata Haizen sambil menunjuk benda aneh yang menggeliat gak karuan dan berancang-ancang berlari.

"Huh? Huwaa kelinci percobaanku ! Haizen ! Jangan kabur kamu !" Teriak Aihi sambil mengejar Haizen yang sudah kabur entah kemana.

To Be Continued

(RnR please! :D)


	3. Chapter 3

**AKATSUKI VS KOKUBOUROU**

Hello, minna-san. Si pembuat onar datang lagi. Kali ini aku akan membuat crossover Naruto & Kekkaishi. Tapi yang berperan hanya yang antagonis. Yups, apalagi kalau bukan Akatsuki dari Anime Naruto dan Kokubourou dari Kekkaishi. Halaahh daripada kelamaan, silahkan baca deh.

**Chap 3**

Dimarkas Akatsuki, Pein menggelar tikar, eh salah menggelar rapat dadakan. Para anggota Akatsuki-minus Pein- gemetar melihat tampang Pein yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ada apa Pein-sama." Kata Kisame membuka pembicaraan

"Iya un. Ada apa? Dan kenapa muka Pein-sama ditekuk, un." Lanjut Deidara

"Hmm, begini. Kalian masih ingat soal pertarungan kita dengan para ayakashi itu ?" Tanya Pein

"Iya" Jawab semua anggota Akatsuki-minus Pein-

"Kita akan menyiapkan kejutan untuk ayakashi itu. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Hidan, kau tahu sedikit tentang mereka kan?" Tanya Pein sambil menatap pengikut setia Dewa Jashin itu.

"Iya, mereka termasuk peran antagonis dari Anime Kekkaishi yang bernama Kokubourou. Mereka adalah target utama dari para Kekkaishi dari keluarga Sumimura ataupun dari keluarga Yukimura. Mereka mengincar kekuatan dari tanah Karasumori yang merupakan lahan sekolah yang ada di Anime mereka." Terang Hidan panjang lebar.

"Hmm, begitu ya. Kira-kira apa kau tau kekuatan khusus dari mereka?" Tanya Pein (lagi)

"Aku tak tahu banyak tapi apa kalian tahu orang yang kayak mumi dan wanita rambut hitam yang dibakar Amaterasu-nya Tobi?" Tanya Hidan pada semua anggota Akatsuki

"Ya ! Aku tahu itu. Kan Tobi yang bakar mereka, Tobi anak baik." Kata Tobi girang

"Ya, un. Mumi itu yang menghina Zetsu kan? Lihat, Zetsu jadi layu gara-gara mereka menghancurkan kebun mawarnya un." Tambah Deidara sambil menunjuk kearah Zetsu yang pundung dipojokan.

Semua anggota Akatsuki-minus Zetsu- sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu.

"Pein-sama, aku ingin membalaskan dendam mawar-mawar kesukaanku." Kata Zetsu item-putih lemah namun matanya menyorotkan dendam yang teramat besar.

"Baiklah Zetsu, kita akan menyusun rencana untuk itu. Dan Hidan, siapa mereka?" Tanya Pein

"Ya, mumi itu bernama Kaguro dan wanita itu bernama Shion." Jawab Hidan

"Hmm, begitu ya." Kata Pein puas

"Pein-sama, mereka datang lagi. Tapi ada makhluk yang serupa dengan Kyuubi." Teriak Itachi tenang

"Mirip Kyuubi !" Kata Akatsuki-minus Itachi dan Tobi yang tak sengaja melihat itu-.

"Mirip Kyuubi katamu ? Ah, jangan-jangan dia adalah pemimpinnya. Aku tak tahu namanya tapi anak buahnya menyebut dia Hime." Kata Hidan

Semua anggota Akatsuki pun langsung keluar dari markas mereka. Dan apa yang dilihat Itachi pun benar, ada makhluk yang mirip Kyuubi tepat didepan gerombolan itu.

"Kalian adalah Akatsuki yang menghancurkan portal kami !" Teriak Sakon

"Sebagai balasan kekalahan kami kemarin, kami akan menghancurkan semua benda yang ada disini." Kata Hime sambil mengeluar sebuah tehnik yang mengubah semua tempat menjadi pada rumput yang kekuningan- seperti yang di episode terakhir Kekkaishi saat Byaku menggendong Hime keluar dari istana mereka-.

Para Akatsuki hanya bisa terkejut melihat kejadian itu. Pein yang sudah kesal mengeluarkan Rinnegannya setelah melihat Hime karena dia mengingatkan Pein akan keinginannya menangkap Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Semuanya membentuk formasi penyerang !" Teriak Pein kepada semua anak buahnya-ditambah keenam tubuhnya Pein yang baru tiba-.

Seketika itu juga semua anggota Akatsuki membetuk formasi itu-Dibagian depan adalah Kakuzu, Hidan dan Sasori; Dibagian tengah Pein dengan Konan disertai oleh keenam tubuh Pein lainnya; Dibagian belakang adalah Kisame, Zetsu dan Deidara; Dan dibagian sudut belakang adalah Itachi dan Tobi-. Melihat itu, Byaku pun langsung membuat formasi penyerangan-Dibagian depan adalah Kaguro, Shion, Hekian, dan Sakon; Dibagian tengah adalah Byaku, Hime, Koshu dan Aihi; Dibagian belakang adalah Gagin dan Haizen; Dibagian sayap kanan adalah Haroku dan Sanan; Dan dibagian sayap kiri adalah Sekia serta tak lupa disetiap formasi dilengkapi dengan ayakashi lain-.

DAK BRAK PRANG KENTRANG GUBRAK

Perang itupun terjadi dengan sengit, namun terlihat kalau pihak Kokubourou sedang kewalahan karena tiba-tiba ribuan kertas mengerubungi bagian sayap kanan dan sayap kiri. Bom-bom miliki Deidara pun berterbangan kearah belakang dan pasir besi dari kugutsu Sasori yang yang menyerang bagian depan. Melihat itu, Byaku dan Koshu bergerak untuk melindungi Hime sementara Aihi hanya bisa terpaku melihat Itachi yang bersembunyi dibawah pohon sambil menyerang diam-diam. Itachi yang merasa ada yang memperhatikannya pun menengok kearah Aihi yang seketika itu juga membuat semburat merah muda di pipi Aihi.

'Hmm, ayakashi yang aneh.' Kata Itachi sambil mengeluarkan Amaterasu bersama Tobi.

Tiba-tiba Byaku menyuruh para ayakashi untuk menyerang Zetsu dan Kisame yang terlihat lengah. Melihat itu, Itachi mengeluarkan jurus Susano'o untuk membentengi Akatsuki. Asura-salah satu tubuh Pein- langsung mengeluarkan bom, senapan, bazooka dari tubuhnya dan menembakkannya kearah ayakashi itu.

BOOM

Asap-asap akibat serangan itu membuat pandangan menjadi tak jelas antara kedua belah pihak. Sementara Itachi yang menutup matanya karena terlalu sering menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan. Tobi datang dan membantu memapah Itachi dan menyuruhnya istirahat.

"Itachi, kau disini saja. Biar aku yang melawan mereka dengan Mangekyou Sharinganku yang sudah sempurna ini." Kata Tobi

"Hmm, Madara. Kira-kira apa aku bisa mati ditangan Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba

"Ya, bukankah itu sudah ditakdirkan oleh mangaka kita." Jawab Tobi

"Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi aku tak akan mati disini kan?" Tanya Itachi

"Ya. Tenang saja, tujuan kita menyerang mereka kan untuk membalaskan kemarahan Zetsu." Kata Tobi sambil tersenyum.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Tobi, Itachi pun istirahat. Melihat itu, Aihi merasa kasihan terhadap Itachi yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Diam-diam dia menuruni ayakashi yang ditumpanginya untuk pergi menuju Itachi. Itachi yang merasakan keberadaan makhluk lain pun jadi terbangun.

"Kau ingin mati ?" Tanya Itachi dengan ekpresi biasa

"Ti-tidak, bukan be-begitu. Aku i-ingin mem-membantumu." Kata Aihi gugup

"Huh, tak usah. Kalau menolak aku akan kubunuh, bagaimanapun juga kau termasuk ayakashi yang sudah menghancurkan kebun Zetsu dan menghina kami semua." Jawab Itachi

"Ta-tapi…" Kata Aihi

Tiba-tiba Zetsu datang untuk menyerang Aihi.

"Kau adalah anak buah Byaku yang sudah mengancurkan kebunku !" Teriak Zetsu item sambil mengeluarkan kunai-kunai dari tubuhnya.

"Ahhh !" Teriak Aihi kesakitan

Melihat itu, Haizen yang lolos dari serangan Deidara datang untuk membantu Aihi. Namun Itachi menyerang Haizen dan sayang sekali Haizen berhasil lolos sambil memapah Aihi yang kesakitan. Tiba-tiba Haizen melemparkan surat kearah Itachi dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Zetsu yang sudah mengamuk.

Karena merasa kalah, Kokubourou mengundurkan diri dan menyatakan kalau mereka tidak akan menyerang Akatsuki lagi. Mendengar itu, Pein merasa puas walaupun dengan berat hati melihat keadaan sekitar markasnya yang hancur. Setelah menyatakan kekalahannya, Kokubourou pergi meninggalakan mereka.

"Hah, akhirnya perang ini selesai juga. Semuanya kembali kemarkas !" Perintah Pein

Seketika itu juga semua anggota Akatsuki masuk kemarkas mereka termasuk Itachi yang dipapah Kisame ke markasnya.

"Heh, Itachi-san. Surat apa itu?" Tanya Kisame setelah membawa Itachi kedalam markas dan tak sengaja melihat surat itu.

"Entahlah." Jawab Itachi sambil berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk membaca surat itu.

_Kau adalah Uchiha Itachi kan?_

_Aku adalah Haizen, orang yang membawa wanita yang berusaha membantumu. Tapi sayang sekali, mutan tumbuhan itu menyerang wanita ini yang bernama Aihi. Aku ingin memberitahumu kalau waktu itu Aihi ingin menyatakan kalau dia menyukaimu. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat Aihi menyukaimu tapi aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Aihi._

_Sekian dulu dariku, kuharap kau membaca surat ini._

_Haizen_

Itachi dan Kisame hanya tertegun melihat isi surat itu.

"Itach-san, ternyata ada juga ayakashi yang menyukaimu." Kata Kisame yang masih menatap isi surat itu.

"Ya, kuharap kau tak memberitahu kepada yang lain soal surat ini." Kata Itachi pada Kisame tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari surat itu.

"Baiklah, Itachi-san. Namun, apakah kau mau mengirim balasannya ?" Tanya Kisame

"Ya, tapi hanya sekali saja. Aku tak mau berhubungan dengan para ayakashi itu." Jawab Itachi

Itachi pun menulis balasan surat itu dan mengirimnya melalui portal yang ditutupi oleh tanaman mawar Zetsu. Surat itu terbang kedalam portal itu dan sampai ditangan Haizen yang sedang menunggui Aihi. Melihat surat balasan dari Itachi, Haizen sangat senang dan dia berharap isinya takkan menyinggung hati Aihi nanti. Langsung saja Haizen menemui Aihi yang masih terbaring.

"Hei Aihi, aku tak sengaja mengirm surat untuk Itachi saat kau berusaha membantunya. Maaf kalau aku lancang namun lihat, aku mendapatkan balasannya." Kata Haizen setelah sampai di samping Aihi.

Mendengar itu, Aihi terkejut dan langsung merebut surat itu dan membacanya bersama Haizen.

_Ya, Aku Uchiha Itachi_

_Aku juga sebenarnya ingin menghentikan serangan mutan tumbuhan yang bernama Zetsu, namun aku juga mengerti perasaannya saat kalian menghancurkan kebunnya. Maaf saja, aku tak tertarik dengan ayakashi yang bernama Aihi tapi aku akui dia yang tercantik dan paling normal diantara ayakashi lain. Aku tak punya waktu untuk ini karena aku lebih memikirkan adikku dibanding ayakashi seperti kalian. Aku harap surat ini sampai ditangan ayakashi yang bernama Aihi, aku ingin menyampaikan kalau ayakashi yang bernama Haizen itu memperhatikanmu dan kuharap kau juga mengerti._

_Sekian dariku, kuharap kau tak mengirim surat lagi padaku yang hanya akan membuat peperangan dimulai lagi._

_Uchiha Itachi_

Membaca surat ini, Aihi pun merasa senang karena Itachi memujinya namun dia juga kecewa ternyata cintanya tak diterima. Haizen yang membacanya juga sempat malu karena Itachi menyebut namanya. Setelah membaca surat itu, Aihi langsung menatap Haizen.

"Haizen, apa benar yang ditulis oleh Itachi ?" Tanya Aihi

"Eh, ah i-itu pasti salah. Hehehe, dia kan tak tahu aku." Jawab Haizen gugup

"Tak usah bohong." Kata Aihi

"Hah, aku tak mampu melawan keinginananmu. Ya, aku memperhatikanmu karena aku menyukaimu." Lanjut Haizen sambil beranjak pergi sambil berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah mudanya.

"Tunggu, Haizen !" Teriak Aihi yang langsung menghentikan langkah Haizen

"Ya ?" Tanya Haizen sambil menengok Aihi

"Terima kasih kau sudah menyukaiku." Kata Aihi

"Ya, sama-sama. Kuharap minatmu terhadap manusia tetap sama seperti dulu ya…" Kata Haizen

Aihi hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk dan Haizen pun melangkah pergi.

'Hah, terima kasih Itachi, berkatmu aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku pada Aihi' Kata Haizen dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

_**THE END**_

-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-

ZSU : Wah, akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini. Berhubung masih author baru, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Kutunggu kritik, saran bahkan flame-nya.

Mohon review-nya ya... *bungkuk-bungkuk*


End file.
